


【授翻】Emrys Ascending

by LilyMoses



Category: Harry Potter -Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin goes to Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Reunion fic (kinda), Slow Burn, Trans Character, lgbt diversity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMoses/pseuds/LilyMoses
Summary: 在Neahtid魔晶的深处，Merlin看到了伏地魔的复活，而这将打破世界的平衡，只有他出手才能阻止。为此，他必须装扮成一名学生，进入霍格沃茨魔法学校。唯一的问题是，他必须代替塞德里克·迪戈里被选为三强争霸赛的勇士，而格兰芬多学院里还有一个重生的Arthur·Pendragon
Relationships: Merlin /Arthur Pendragon (Merlin ), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 辞职

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emrys Ascending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932981) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



> 梅林传奇和OC用英文名，HP原著人物用中文名  
> lof（格兰杰小姐请回答）和随缘居（三叉萝卜）同步更新

雾气在地面上蔓延，缠绕着破碎的墓碑，如同旧情复燃，稀薄的空气冷得足以刺穿骨头。那里又阴又暗，月光也无法透过。绿色的火堆上放着一口大锅，一个小男孩被绑在旁边，而另一个像展翅的鹰一样倒在地上，眼睛瞪大，死了。

一个驼背的矮小人影拿着一包衣服，把它扔进了坩锅。它浑身通红，仿佛长满鳞片，血淋淋的，腿又细又软。

裂开-切断-划破-掉落-【1】

一股白色蒸汽从坩锅里升腾起来，雾中出现的面孔，比骷髅还要苍白，两只大眼睛红通通的，鼻子像蛇一样扁平，鼻孔是两条细缝— —疤痕燃烧，尖叫，死亡，毁灭— —云雾在空中组成一个骷髅，嘴里吐出一条蛇。

平衡倾斜-打破-

他回来了。

【1】 原文为Slice, slit, cut, drop.没太理解意思，改用了原著老伏复活“血，肉和骨头”里的三个动词

Merlin突然感受到了空中魔法传给他的刺痛，他紧紧握住魔晶以至于它刺破了他的皮肤，鲜红的血液顺着他的手腕流下来，沾湿了他的袖子。他的呼吸沉重而急促，苍白的水晶反射出他鎏金的眼睛，对可怕未来的最后一瞥消失在锯齿状的表面。

他用颤抖的手捋了捋灰白的长发，他知道他不得不介入，即使他已经几个世纪没这样做过了。他通常只是在湖边小屋等待着，注视着，每天向外张望，寻找熟悉的面孔和身影。

叹了口气，Merlin把Neahtid魔晶放回锁了它几个世纪的盒子里，摸了摸盒子，眼里闪着金光，像锁住那些所有他保管的强大魔法物体时一样。如果有人发现它们，他不敢想会有什么后果。

“每次像这样，我都希望Kilgarrah还在这儿。”Merlin叹了口气，想起那些他曾经经常从巨龙那里得来的忠告，即使它们都十分神秘而且几乎没用。他的声音沙哑而粗糙，似乎有很长一段时间都没有用过。然而事实却完全相反。沉默地坐在那等待，凝视一成不变的湖面几十年最后变得无聊，他最终决定假扮一个叫做Morgan·Emery的历史大师。他已经在当地的大学交了27年书了。

为了干预他刚刚看见的未来（死亡，恐怖，魔法和无魔法世界的暴力冲突），他要为了刚刚从幻象中认出的那个男孩—哈利·波特，辞去自己的工作，与他的学生和同事告别，然后撤去衰老咒，重回校园—-霍格沃茨。

他突然咧嘴一笑，“这应该会很有趣。”他自言自语着。Merlin把自己从床上拖下来，拿起施了魔法的盒子，像其他盒子一样放在地下室的架子上。他穿上夹克以抵御湖水散发出的寒意，然后走上楼梯。

到他任教的那所大学步行不过20分钟。当他穿过校园时，学生们向他挥手打招呼，他也向他们挥了挥手，然后一瘸一拐地向前走去。他的一个精力特别旺盛的学生Elise（她让他想起Gwen）抱着一大堆书和活页夹向他跑了过来。

“教授好！您今天过得怎么样？”她问，灿烂地笑着。她有着深棕色的头发和眼睛，皮肤则稍微浅一些，而去她总是涂着深红的口红。

“非常好，Elise，论文写得怎么样？”

Elise显得有点不好意思。“说实话，不怎么样，教授，”她回答道。“很难找到史实，而不是几个世纪以来编出来的童话故事。第一手资料几乎不存在——你确定写这个可以吗？？”

“当然了，Elise，只要找对地方。”Merlin笑着说。“事实上，如果你能陪我去办公室，我有一本书应该会对你有帮助。我用不上它了。”他搓了搓手，示意让她和他一起走。她兴奋地走在他的身边，放慢了脚步并整了整衣服。Merlin心里盘算着她每天要喝多少咖啡。

“谢谢您，教授，太棒了！不过为什么你不需要它了？”她好奇地歪着头问。

“很不幸，我今天就要递交辞职信。”他回答说。“对这份工作来说，我有点太老了，思想已经跟不上潮流了。”Elise的表情仿佛世界就要毁灭了，她停了下来。

“不，教授，你不能走！”她喊到。“你是我见过最好的讲师，你讲的东西非常有趣，你让历史变活了！这一直让我很惊讶，因为以前我一直觉得历史非常无聊，而且我写这篇论文只是为了填那个选修课的空。”

当她承认时，Merlin看着她内疚的表情大笑起来。“非常抱歉，Elise，我真的太老了，不适合这份工作，而且批改论文也不像以前那样轻松了，我只希望你们不介意我离开。我不想让你们失望。”他说着，开始爬他大楼里的楼梯。他不得不倚靠在栏杆上支撑身体。他很高兴不久后他的关节就不会僵硬而吱嘎吱嘎响了，而他的身体也会变得年轻而健康。自从来大学上课，他就一直保持着年老的状态。他也没想过自己会在这个职位上呆这么久。

“当然不会，教授，你走了我们只会非常伤心。”Elise说。他们走到了Merlin办公室的门课，金色的大字在毛玻璃上拼出“M·Emery教授，PhD”字样。他拧开门把手，走进办公室，把挎包放在桌上。然后，他转身在书架上翻来翻去，书架上堆满了皮面的旧书，其中一些是他自己写的。

他拿出一本极其珍贵的书，书名为《亚瑟王的生平和英雄事迹》，用金色浮雕印刷。他微笑着把书递给Elise，Elise虔诚地打开书，抚摸着那些陈旧的、噼啪作响的书页。

“这太神奇了，教授!”她敬畏地说。

Merlin笑了：“像我拥有的大多数书一样，这本书非常罕见，我相信这些书中有些只印了五本左右，那都是在一百多年前了。其中许多第一版价值数千美元，我一离开就会把它们捐赠给图书馆。不过，这本可以奖给你，毕竟你是一个如此热情的学生。”

Elise的脸上露出了灿烂的笑容，露出了满嘴的牙齿。她扔掉了所有的活页夹，满怀感激地搂住了Merlin。

“谢谢您，先生，我会永远珍藏它的。”她说着，擦了擦眼泪。

“我希望如此。”Merlin回答。“我得去打印我的辞职信了，我建议你快去读读那本书然后写完你的论文。我这个学期最后要做的事就是改它了。很遗憾，我不会主持你们的考试或者是评分。”Elise笑了笑，向他道谢，然后冲出房间，努力不让手中的一大沓书倒下来。

Merlin目送着她离开，然后一挥手，桌上便出现了一张写着他辞职信的纸条。他拿着它走向大楼总接待处，带着悲伤的微笑将它递给了 Doris Weatherby。

“你要辞职？”她吓了一大跳，戴在鼻子上的眼镜掉了下来，眼镜链无力的晃着。

“很不幸，Doris，我的想法和几年前不一样了。我想平静地度过我人生的最后几年，而不是身边围着那些吵吵闹闹、抱怨熬夜的青少年。”他撒了个谎，表面上波澜不惊。他总是在早上感到疲惫而且全身都痛，不想起床——真不知道Gaius是怎么在那个年纪还能忍受他。

“我希望你能冷静下来再考虑一下，Morgan。”她有点伤心的说。“我马上就把报告到上面去，因为课程已经结束了，只要我们把结业论文发给你就行了。说真的，你走了我们都会想你的。真的不来吃一次告别午饭吗？”

当她问出这个问题时，他的笑容变得有点厚颜无耻。“你了解我的，Doris。”几句话后，Merlin就告别了这栋大楼，这个学校和他的旧生活。

一周半后，全班的期末论文都寄给了他，到他辞职的三周后，他才给所有的论文打分，他的辞职信也通过了。他收到了一些学生和老师送的小礼物，他对此非常感激。他已经有很长一段时间没有可以称为朋友的人了——自从Arthur以后，几乎。

在上次与伏地魔的战斗中，他在魔法界结识了一些朋友，不过他们都已经不在人世了。由于他无法干预，他只能在一旁旁观，被迫在非魔法世界里生活。

Merlin打开卧室的窗户，呼吸着夏天清新的空气——镇上的空气有时会令人窒息地潮湿，但就在湖边，空气似乎总是给人一种质量比实际上要更高的感觉。他把头探出窗外，吹了一声短促的口哨，眼里闪起金光。

一只黄褐色的猫头鹰从附近的森林里飞下来，舒服地落在他的窗台上。他递给猫头鹰一个信封，让它帮他送信，同时又用一阵魔法给猫头鹰指路。它很快地蹭了蹭他手指，高兴地飞走了，Merlin笑了。

现在应该做的就是等待霍格沃茨的录取通知书。他给自己的身世编了个故事，希望能骗过阿不思·邓布利多。现在，他不得不做的事就是等待他的录取通知书，去对角巷买必需品，隐藏年龄，加入七年级并恢复这个世界岌岌可危的平衡。

又一个周二

德鲁伊在古教中的作用就是保持世界的平衡——生与死的平衡，以及随之而来的较小的平衡，这在居住在世界另一部分的一些人称之为“阴”和“阳”。当然，小的不平衡不是问题，因为这个世界非常善于自然地调整自己。但是像伏地魔复活这样的事件……

如果没有德鲁伊教的干预，这个世界极有可能永远无法恢复正常，只会变得越来越混乱。由于Merlin 是德鲁伊唯一的幸存者，或者说唯一的古教魔法使用者，他作为魔法化身的职责就是阻止或扭转即将到来的失衡。

Merlin花了很长时间才意识到这一点。Arthur死后，他拜访了每一个他能找到的德鲁伊营地，询问他们的首领。自从他发现自己是长生不老的，或者说…不死的，之后，他就明白了他的余生的任务就是恢复失衡，直到古教魔法回到这个世界，或者直到亚瑟自己回来。

然而，这两件事很可能是相关的。Merlin本身就是一个严重不平衡的产物——当Uther杀死德鲁伊的数量太多后，魔法的平衡在世界上大幅倾斜。唯一能让这个世界恢复正常的方法就是把所有的魔法放到一个人身上——Merlin身上。

Merlin把他老迈的身体从窗边的椅子上拎起来，跌跌撞撞地走到了一面全身镜前，看着自己。他看见一个老人，眼神苍老，有长长的灰发和胡须，穿着一件粗花呢夹克，皮肤松弛，上面有老人斑……

但是当他的眼睛发出明亮的金光时，一切都开始消失。头发变黑，窜回头皮里，胡子消失了，皮肤重新变得光滑白皙，原本的驼背挺直，关节不再疼痛。

有那么几分钟，他只是站在那里盯着那张他几十年都没见过的脸。他看起来和刚遇到Arthur时一样年轻，只是眼睛不可思议的老。

他练习了一下那种灿烂的笑容——那种Arthur在时似乎永远挂在他脸上的笑——成功了。他又变回他自己了。

Merlin皱了皱眉头，突然想到他还不能为去霍格沃茨打点行李。他还没有被录取，所以没有必需品和课本的清单。离九月还有两周多，足够邓布利多回复他了

他只能祈祷他的故事还站得住脚——年长的巫师非常敏锐,几乎令人不安，而且他似乎总是知道一些他不该知道的事情。

Merlin耸耸肩，把它抛在脑后。考虑到他的老人衣橱里只有粗花呢夹克、毛衣背心和休闲裤，现在他可能需要更现代的衣服。他从自己的衣橱里找到了一条牛仔裤和一件简单的带纽扣的蓝色系扣衬衫，抓起他的挎包，向城外走去。

他在那里住了很长时间，对那里了如指掌，所以他直接去了最近的旧货店。没必要在衣服上挥霍，尽管他在古灵阁的账户开了好几个世纪了，他已经很富有了。他又挑了几条裤子和牛仔裤，几件带纽扣的衬衫和t恤，一双舒适耐穿的棕色牛津鞋，一双皮靴，还有一件旧皮夹克。在去柜台的路上，他发现了一块可以用来做领巾的红布，付帐时咧嘴一笑。

抱着满满的袋子，他走向最近的咖啡店，它就在学校对面。他点了一大杯焦糖玛奇朵，享受着那甜甜的味道，然后在他平常的座位上坐了下来。在书店的另一边，他注意到Elise趴在桌子上，沉浸在他给她的那本书上，离书的结尾只有几页了。看到她脸上热切感兴趣的表情，他忍不住笑了，一边抿着自己的热咖啡，一边望着窗外，看到他的学生们转来转去，匆匆赶着去听课，或是奔向图书馆。

他会想念这些孩子的———Carrie MacDonald，一个优等生； Steve Carlsburg，有点混蛋；一个叫Tali的女孩，总是带着紫色的头巾；舞跳得很好的Hoseok，总是面带微笑；Sebastian Pelle，他想当飞行员。他会怀念念他们的好奇心和洞察力的，怀念他们对知识的渴望，怀念他们周末冒险的故事，怀念那些周一早上戴着太阳镜、喝着大杯热气腾腾的咖啡来上课的学生。

但是，他想，他们很快就会被霍格沃茨的学生取代，他很快就会成为他们的朋友。不过，有一些哪怕过了一百万年他也忘不掉。他会永远记住像Elise这样的学生。

过了两天，他那只黄褐色的猫头鹰才回到他身边，嘴里叼着一个厚厚的羊皮纸信封，敲着卧室的窗户把他叫醒。Merlin急忙跑到窗口，接过那封录取通知书，给了猫头鹰一些水以示感谢。它发出一声睡意朦胧的鸣叫，感激地喝着水。

Merlin打开信封上的蜡封，信封上有一个大大的字母H，上面印着狮子、獾、鹰和蛇的图案。信封里的字是用翠绿色墨水小心翼翼地写的。

亲爱的Emery先生，

我们很高兴地通知你，你已经被霍格沃茨魔法学校录取了。请在附件中找到所有必需的书籍和物品的清单。

由于你情况特殊，你一到霍格沃茨就会和一年级一起分院，并和七年级一起上课。如果你对这些有任何意见，请向我或者副校长米勒娃·麦格教授提出。

本学期从九月一日开始。如果你需要获得任何有关学校的信息，请向位于对角巷丽痕书店的霍格沃茨代表咨询。

你真诚的

阿不思 邓布利多（国际巫师联合会会长，获梅林爵士团一级勋章，威森加摩首席巫师）

当Merlin在邓布利多的头衔中看到自己的名字时，他的心漏跳了一拍，然后想起他是魔法界的一个传奇人物。他在巫师界度过的那几年里，曾听到许多人把他的名字当作祝福或诅咒。他得习惯这一点，否则每次听到他的名字，他就紧张，别人就会怀疑。

第二张羊皮纸上有一份用品和教科书的清单——他已经报名参加了所有的基础课程，所有的课程都要求学生上到O.W.L级别，虽然他从来没有上过霍格沃茨。还有一张他选修课程需要的书单，这引起了他的兴趣。

Merlin浏览了一下列表，决定挑选一些即使他在这个星球上生活了几个世纪仍几乎一无所知的课程。他选择了炼金术（这一直是Gaius擅长的领域）,这门课对七年级学生的要求很高;和古代如尼文。他需要购买Adalbert Waffling的《炼金术入门》和Thor Norsson的《高级如尼文翻译》(二级)。

一想到能学到这么多东西，他就忍不住笑了——他一直都很有求知欲，尽管Merlin已经活了很长时间，但他并不是什么都懂，他总是渴望学得更多。他在记忆力方面对同事撒了谎——他的记忆力会随着年龄的增长而好转，尽管他需要一些时间才能记住一事情。它们一直都在记忆里，只是......偶尔会想不起来。

Merlin把羊皮纸塞进他的挎包里，然后像从前那样从床底下拿出他的旧Sidhe族的法杖。他集中魔法，成功将它变成一根类似于魔杖的东西，末端有一块蓝宝石碎片，细小的符文在木纹中蜿蜒而下。

Merlin用了几十年前学会的一个小技巧，在破釜酒吧外面幻影显形。他赶在麻瓜看见之前冲了进去，走进了后面的小巷。他花了一段时间才记住打开对角巷的正确顺序，但当砖块移到一边，后面展现出英国魔法界的一个主要中心时，他咧嘴一笑。

人们穿着长袍，戴着尖顶帽，拎着装满书和魔药配料的袋子，里面还有羽毛笔和墨水。这儿一如既往地繁忙，但远不及9月1日之前的那几天，那时所有把采购拖到最后几天的学生都是惊慌失措，四处奔波，在拥挤的人群中寻找他们的所需物品。

Merlin很快就来到了古灵阁，享受着与他居住地不同的环境，感受着空气中让他心跳加速的魔法。一个妖精领着Merlin下到他的“家族”金库。那是很长的一段路。

他们拐过一个弯，Merlin看到一条可怜的、瞎了眼的龙被拴在附近的一个隧道外面时几乎要叫出声来。它十分恐惧和害怕，看起来是如此的像Aithusa，甚至看着它都能感受到它的痛苦。Merlin发誓，在这一切结束后，他会回来解救这条龙——把如此美丽的东西锁起来，残害它的生命，这太残忍了。就连Uther也没有这样对待过Kilgarrah。他用自己的魔法低声安慰巨龙，并保证会把它救出来。

小推车终于在他的保险库外停了下来。Merlin把他的一把多年来差点丢了的旧钥匙交给了妖精。他被金库藏着的一大堆金子弄得不知所措，他只把需要的钱拿走，然后回到明亮的对角巷。

既然他不需要去奥利凡德拿魔杖，他就决定先去丽痕书店买书。他买了所有他需要的(还有一些他不需要的)，然后去药店买了他的魔药配料。摩金夫人给他配好了袍子，Merlin听见旁边的几个人兴奋地谈论着魁地奇世界杯。

该死，他都忘了。他真的应该买张票。

正在给他穿袍子的女巫闷闷不乐地嘟囔着他有多瘦，该多吃点东西，Merlin几乎忘记了被人关心的滋味。Merlin穿好袍子，确信他需要的东西都准备好了。他幻影显形回到家里，一伸手，眼睛闪过金光，东西就都整齐地装进了箱子里。

又送出一只猫头鹰，Merlin在几个小时内就收到了一张世界杯的门票，就在顶级包厢下面，位置非常好。

Merlin微笑着躺在床上，幻想着他在霍格沃茨的未来。


	2. 到达

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin去看了魁地奇世界杯，并来到了霍格沃茨

授权警告见前文

Summary:Merlin参加了魁地奇世界杯，并来到了霍格沃茨。

当Merlin睁开眼睛的时候，太阳还没有升起到平静、灰色的湖面以上。雾在水面盘旋，这让梅林想起了他在Neahtid魔晶中瞥见的怪异墓地。他不情愿地叹了口气，光着脚踩着地板，走进厨房。他早晨通常是坐在门廊上，喝着一杯好茶，凝视着阿瓦隆湖平静的湖水。

他似乎是唯一一个意识到湖面从未移动，从未泛起波纹的人，即使在雨中或暴风雨中也没有。他一直呆在外面，直到天空开始变成带着金橙色的蓝色，喝完了茶，他才走进去换衣服。

Merlin穿上新衣服，把他的长袍和世界杯门票装进了书包。几年前，他把他卡梅洛特时的皮包改成了这个书包。他把皮包拆开，煞费心思地让它变得更新，更现代。这是他当年从家里带来的仅有的财产之一，皮包受到他魔法的保护。它现在柔顺而光滑，老得不可思议。

他在不小心陷入数个小时的回忆之前，转身幻影移形离开了。

空气中爆发出一阵嘈杂声，穿着奇异的人们走来走去，叫喊着球队的名字，讨论着他们支持谁。大约四十米远的地方，Merlin可以看到一排排被爱尔兰三叶草完全覆盖的帐篷，而在球场的另一边，威克多尔·克鲁姆那张神奇地变大了的脸皱着眉头，若有其事地看着每一个经过的人。

Merlin走近离他最近的魔法部代表，那个代表告诉他，他在三区以外的地方由麻瓜罗杰斯先生负责，他只要走很短的一段路。在向他的那片空草地走去之前，他付了钱给那个可怜的困惑的人。这个地区被各种大小的帐篷包围着，他确信最小的那个实际上是一名蜷缩在由一堆树枝支撑着的夹克里的男子。

他拿出魔杖，确保没有人能看见他的眼睛，然后变出了一个小帐篷。他心满意足地走了进去，发现房间相当宽敞，里面装满了各种图案和颜色的枕头。玻璃灯里燃着蜡烛，地板上铺着柔软舒适的地毯。这实在让他印象深刻，毕竟他几年前买了这个帐篷，但实际上从未用过。他把书包放在床上，换上一件件翠绿色长袍。

一走出帐篷，Merlin就注意到一大群人朝他走来，早晨的阳光照在他们鲜亮的火红头发上。其中有一个年轻的黑皮肤女孩有着一头乱糟糟的浓密头发，还有——阿瓦隆在上——哈利·波特。他是有史以来除了他自己和阿不思·邓布利多之外最著名的巫师。他小时候在奇迹般地打败了伏地魔，在霍格沃茨又击败了他一次，今年晚些时候，根据魔晶的预言，他将见证杀害他父母的凶手归来。

Merlin在场地里闲逛时，听见几个孩子在闲聊恢复三强争霸赛的事。他对此不感兴趣，但他现在才把这些事情联系起来。哈利在伏地魔重生的墓地里，另一个男孩死在地上，旁边还有一个发光的杯子，很可能是三强杯。这意味着哈利会参加争霸赛，也意味着为了保护那个男孩，Merlin也必须参加。

红头发的队伍在Merlin身边的一块空地停了下来，最年长的男人微笑着伸出手。

“你好，邻居，很高兴见到你!”那人介绍说。“我是亚瑟·韦斯莱，这是我的孩子弗雷德、乔治、罗恩、金妮和他们的朋友赫敏和哈利。感受到这个人的热情，Merlin忍不住笑了，并礼貌地握了握他的手。

“我也很高兴认识你们，我是Morgan Emery。世界杯的天气真好，是吧?”他一边问，一边用余光望着哈利。男孩很小，大概只有十四岁，他敬畏地环顾四周。

“那当然了，你一个人来的吗？”

“很不幸，我的家人都......去世了，所以我决定一个人出来走走。我已经成年了，就会方便很多。”他讲了一遍自己的身份故事。

“我很抱歉。”亚瑟同情地看了他一眼，“你还在上学吗？”在他们聊天时，双胞胎弗雷德和乔治似乎在尝试自己搭帐篷，结果惨败。赫敏和金妮站在一边嘲笑他们。

“实际上，今年我就要在霍格沃茨上最后一年的课了。”Merlin说，这引起了孩子们的注意。他们都抬起头，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“你是转来的？”赫敏问。“对于上学来说，你是不是有点……太大了（old）?”她因为自己糟糕的措辞有点尴尬。但Merlin给了她一个宽容的微笑。  
“我一直都在家里自学，但最近我的最后一个家人也去世了，只剩我一个人。我决定接受至少一年的正规教育，希望能考到NEWTs证书。不过我从来没有参加过正规的OWL培训，我也不知道我学到了什么程度。”Merlin解释道。“我才19岁，年龄差距应该不会太大。”

亚瑟听了这话高兴地咧嘴一笑：“好吧，我希望你能在那过得愉快!他们都是霍格沃茨的学生，至少有点熟悉的人，你就不会觉得那么陌生了！”Merlin忍不住对他笑了笑——他看上去很讨人喜欢，虽然有点古怪，但似乎随时都是悠闲自在的。“现在……我们该干什么呢?”他自言自语道。

Merlin苦笑着看着亚瑟坚持要用麻瓜的方式搭帐篷。经过几次灾难性的尝试后，他以只能默许女儿的提议，魔杖一挥，竖起了帐篷。他派哈利和罗恩去从营地的水龙头里取水，坚持要用火柴生火，尽管他以前从来没有用过火柴。赫敏在他划坏11根火柴时好心地过来帮忙并告诉他该怎么做。

天空渐渐变亮，雾随之消散，更多的韦斯莱兄弟幻影显形进来。更多的魔法显现出来：孩子们骑着扫帚在空中飞舞，火花在空中飞舞，用魔法变出的各种颜色的火焰在田野上冒了出来，巫师们脱掉了搭配奇异的麻瓜衣服，换上了长袍。

Merlin以前不认识在韦斯莱家帐篷里被介绍给他们的卢多·巴格曼和巴蒂·克劳奇，但很明显，他们在魔法部的地位应该比较重要。Merlin有理由不知道他们，毕竟他说他一生都在家上学。在这几个小时里，他一半时间待在自己的营地，一半在韦斯莱家。

四处都是魔法。梅林发现自己在想，他怎么会离开这里去过一个麻瓜的生活，怎么会留下与他不同，但仍然属于他，仍属于他的世界的魔法。然后他想起了Elise和他的学生们，想起了科技是如何如迅速地发展。他认为，两种生活方式中都存在着奇迹。

他从附近的纪念品小贩那里买了一株爱尔兰三叶草，粘在自己的长袍上，不过罗恩告诉他，因为找球手威克多尔·克鲁姆，他们最好支持保加利亚。Merlin在保加利亚球迷的帐篷里认出了克鲁姆那张出现在他偶尔会订的《预言家日报》上的脸，他想知道这个孩子是否真的像他们说的打得那么好。

天空渐渐变暗了，远处金色的竞技场亮了起来，人群像飞蛾扑火一样涌向那里，空气中弥漫着激动和期待。Merlin和韦斯莱一家一起走了过去，他被兴奋过度的人群撞了一下，最后坐在韦斯莱一家下面两排的座位上。

Metlin用一个简单的咒语扩大自己的听力范围，偷听着他们的谈话，希望得到有关三强争霸赛的任何消息，不过除了卢修斯和德拉科·马尔福不满的声音把他的耳朵震得砰砰响之外，他什么也没有听到。从这次谈话中可以得知，德拉科是哈利、罗恩和赫敏在学校里的对头，卢修斯·马尔福是一个有门路的纯血统疯子，只想着找韦斯莱一家的麻烦。

Merlin很好奇当这些自恃“血统高贵”的人发现史上最具传奇的巫师是在一个小村庄里被一位不会魔法的母亲养大的，并且在宫廷里当了十年仆人时，他们会作何反应。

当卢多·巴格曼开始解说，Merlin结束了扩大听力的咒语，惊奇地看着吉祥物出场。他已经有一段时间没有看魁地奇比赛了。事实上，他最后一次看比赛大概是在魁地奇比赛发明后不久。和那时相比，球员们的进步是毋庸置疑的。他似乎是唯一一个对媚娃毫不在意的男人，不过这可能是因为他大约在八十年前和她们中的一个约会过，而且知道她们发脾气时会发生什么。

比赛快速、激烈而血//腥。Merlin发现自己与罗恩和《预言家日报》对于克鲁姆在飞天扫帚上令人钦佩的能力的观点是一致的。看保加利亚的找球手比赛时，他几乎想把他的三叶草撕成碎片，但他克制住了。最后当爱尔兰以10分的优势获胜时，他很庆幸。

队员们入场时，Merlin和在场的观众一起欢呼，看向顶层包厢。他发现克鲁姆在地面上的举止并不那么优雅。他那英俊的脸上沾满了被打断的鼻子流出来的血，即使他不可能超过18岁，但梅林仍然注意到有好几个女巫对着他抛媚眼。Merlin后来和韦斯莱一家一起走回了帐篷，在这种规模人群和区域里，他的方向感毫无用处。

他决定放轻松并和爱尔兰的支持者一起庆祝一下。一个特别兴奋的十几岁的男孩差点把他由三叶草覆盖着的帐篷点着，这让Merlin吓了一跳，但其他人却不以为意——显然他施法时经常发生爆炸或火灾一类的事故。有人给梅林一杯火焰威士忌，他享受着酒从喉咙里滑下时温暖的桂皮味，以及又冷又热的感觉。他很高兴自己很能喝酒，因为他知道的下一件事就是自己一下子在床上直起身子，完全清醒了，听着欢呼声变成了尖叫。

有那么几秒钟，他想着也许那个叫西莫的孩子真的把什么东西点着了。然后尖叫声成倍地增放大，越来越近。Merlin透过他帐篷墙壁的亚麻布看见火焰在燃烧。一团就像由灰尘形成的云雾投下的阴影笼罩着这片区域。他立刻意识到有什么不对劲。

Merlin把书包甩上肩膀，抓起魔杖，走出帐篷，进入混乱之中。黑暗的夜幕中，闪烁着的不是代表欢乐和胜利的绿色火花，而是从慢慢走近的人们魔杖中 发出的明亮而有威胁性的橙色火焰。他们的脑袋上戴着兜帽，脸上蒙着面具，穿着黑色袍子，像三k党【1】一样迅速行进。

【1】：三K党（Ku Klux Klan，缩写为K.K.K.），是美国历史上和如今的一个奉行白人至上和歧视有色族裔主义运动的党派，也是美国种族主义的代表性组织。三K党是美国最悠久、最庞大的种族主义组织。

一秒钟后，亚瑟·韦斯莱从Merlin旁边的帐篷里冲了出来，手里拿着魔杖。他的几个长子也抽出了魔杖跟在后面，想看看发生了什么事。见到这样的场面，亚瑟飞快地跑回帐篷里，把那些惊慌而不知所措的孩子们叫出来。

亚瑟命令年幼的孩子们到安全的地方去，而他和年长的孩子负责保证尽可能多的人的安全。

”我会带他们到森林里去。”Merlin对亚瑟说。亚瑟点了点头，把他的孩子托付给了一个他当天才见过面的陌生人。Merlin领着罗恩、哈利和赫敏来到附近的树林里，看见弗雷德和乔治也带着金妮。没过多久，他们就在树林里遇到了德拉科·马尔福，他自大地傻笑着，看上去得意极了，直到Merlin把他的魔杖对准了那个皮肤苍白的小家伙。

仅仅几分钟后，他们听到黑暗的森林里有一个沙哑的声音大喊:“尸骨再现!”天空中冒出一个巨大的绿光闪闪的东西，一个骷髅和蛇的图案，它让Merlin脊背发凉，而哈利的手紧紧捂在疼痛的前额上。Merlin已经十四年没见过那个标记了，他希望再也不要见到。他在上一次魔法战争中结交的朋友都已被那个符号夺去了性命，记忆不由地涌入他的脑海。

然而，当森林里突然传来幻影显形的声响时，他迅速采取了行动。他朝和他在一起的三个孩子大喊，让他们闪开。同时，几百个昏迷咒从树林里呼啸而过。

接下来的谈话是一场灾难，最后Merlin还是成功地领着孩子们和亚瑟·韦斯莱一起回到他们被烧焦但还立着的帐篷里，不舒服地睡了几个小时。亚瑟和他握了握手，对Merlin的帮助表示了极大的感谢。

“每个人都会这么做的。”Merlin反驳道。几分钟后，他幻影显形回到家里，心里忐忑不安。

他知道伏地魔正在计划他的回归，但他没有预料到食死徒会公开攻击世界上最大的魔法盛会，或是十多年来第一次使用黑魔标记。平衡稍稍倾斜了一下，随着伏地魔力量的每一次展现，平衡都在发生变化。这感觉就像地球是一个钟摆，朝着最高的地方向上摆动，一旦到达了最高点，最轻微的推力就会把它推向毁灭。在Merlin的眼里，平衡就要被打破了。

哈利被认为是大难不死的男孩，而阿不思·邓布利多据说是伏地魔唯一害怕的人，但除非Merlin介入，解决笼罩在英国上空的迫在眉睫的灾难，否则这些都没有任何意义。

在9月1日之前的几天里，Merlin翻遍了每一份《预言家日报》和《唱唱反调》，找寻关于这次袭击和其他可疑的活动的信息。最后，他唯一能找到的东西是丽塔·斯基特写的一篇散布恐惧的文章，含沙射影地把亚瑟·韦斯莱攻击了一番。

Merlin反反复复地把他的箱子收拾了又收拾，在地下室里踱来踱去，盘算着他会不会用到他的古代魔法物品。他花了整整两天的时间考虑他是否需要带上Neahtid魔晶，但最终还是认为使用它太冒险了。Merlin已经从过去的错误中吸取了教训，他知道水晶预测的·结果很准确，但导致最终结果发生的一连串事件是不可预测的，最好还是让它待在这吧。

终于在9月1日的早上，Merlin已经穿好衣服，准备出发了，他才发现他还是没有宠物。他模模糊糊地希望 Kilgarrah能像以前那样在他身边。即使他的神秘和自信令人讨厌，巨龙仍然是一个十分有用的伙伴。

最后，他叫来了他最初用来给邓布利多写信的那只黄褐色猫头鹰。它很乐意合作，在他把它关进笼子里时，还厚颜无耻地给它起了个名字——Gaius。然后他抓住箱子，挎上挎包在身上，原地转了一圈，幻影显形到国王十字车站外的一条空空荡荡的小巷里。

他问过丽痕书店的霍格沃茨代表怎么去9 ¾站台，他们告诉他要穿过车站的栅栏。他早到了半个小时，收拾好东西，给自己找了一个空车厢。看着站台上的人们对他来说是一种娱乐消遣，Merlin看着学生、家长和走丢的宠物们熙熙攘攘。接近上午11点时，站台变得更加拥挤。

他看见哈利和赫敏跟韦斯莱一家一起进来，注意到德拉科·马尔福和他的父母。德拉科的母亲如果不是自恃高贵地俯视每一个人，她会非常漂亮。他还看到世界杯上的那个男孩西莫亲吻了一个黑皮肤男孩的脸颊。

他认出了奥古斯塔·隆巴顿，那人准是她的外孙。弗兰克和爱丽丝是Merlin的朋友，一想到发生在他们身上的事，他的手就控制不住地颤抖起来。

他还见到了几张熟悉的面孔。很快火车上就挤满了想找车厢的学生。不知怎么的，他在整个旅途中都独自一人，因为年纪较小的学生不愿意打扰七年级学生，而其他七年级学生则因为认不出他而避开他。当他们驶进霍格莫德村的车站时，他换上了他的黑袍子。Merlin可以远远地看到宏伟城堡的塔尖，那就是霍格沃茨，他接下来一年的家。  
下章预告：Merlin来到霍格沃茨，分院，还遇见了新朋友。


End file.
